


A Sweet Revelation

by Baneismydragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat being a sneaky brat, Feed Adrien 2017, Fluff, Fun, Gen, I am back at it with the crack, Nathalie being Nathalie, Seriously where do I come up with this nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/pseuds/Baneismydragon
Summary: It had been going on for months. Months! And she had no idea. The entire sordid affair had been taking place right under her own nose, and because of her own folly she had been completely ignorant.She was going to kill him the first chance she got.~~~Or: In which Chat has a secret, Adrien and Plagg declare War, and Marinette inadvertently is the cause of her own frustration.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiredHorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/gifts).



> So when I thought about the theme of "Revelation or Reveal" I couldn't resist doing something that had NOTHING to do with an identity reveal or crush reveal. This is the result. I really hope you like it! 
> 
> Thanks to the amazing hchano for beta-ing, and continuing to indulge my particular brand of crazy!

Day 67- 9:15pm:

The trouble with being surrounded by people who love superheroes is that when you are one, you start tuning out a lot of what everyone says. Marinette had learned this lesson early, seeing as how almost everyone in her acquaintance seemed to be obsessed with her spotted alter ego. 

Alya obviously was the worst offender. Nino had jumped on the ladybug bandwagon fairly hard as well- although if this was due to his own obsession or as a way to score points with his girlfriend was anyone’s guess- and the rest of her classmates similarly had their own hero worship mentalities, ranging from Chloe’s stalking to Ivan’s occasional nod of approval. 

Adrien, oddly enough, was the least vocal about anything Ladybug related. While their last few encounters had left Marinette suspecting that he might be at least a little bit infatuated with her alter ego, when he was at school he stayed blessedly silent on the subject. It was yet another reason why she loved him. 

Even her parents had developed a tendency to gush in approval about the exploits of Ladybug and Chat Noir whenever a new feat of heroism showed up on the news. So, it had simply been easier for Marinette to become very adept at smiling and nodding and completely ignoring any conversation that stayed on the subject for more than 10 seconds. 

It seemed better that way. Less chance of her wanting to contradict any misinformation that she shouldn’t even know about. Less embarrassing when people over praised and less irritating when they criticized. All in all she had found it to be a good strategy for handling the stress of knowing that you were the object of so much attention and speculation. 

But now she was finally finding herself faced with the consequences of her indifference. 

It had been going on for months. Months! And she had no idea. The entire sordid affair had been taking place right under her own nose, and because of her own folly she had been completely ignorant. 

Yep. She was going to kill him the first chance she got. 

 

Day 1, 3:34pm,

It had been the most exquisite thing he had tasted in his entire life. 

Adrien sighed as his car drove past the cozy bakery that housed that perfect, scrumptious quiche. He could only imagine what the croissants and cookies that Marinette has so cruelly turned down must have tasted like. 

Tomorrow. He would ask to stop by tomorrow to get another helping of that delicious quiche. 

 

Day 2, 3:31pm: 

“Absolutely Not.” Came Nathalie’s indignant reply over the com screen of the car. 

“It’s 2 blocks from the school and my photoshoot isn’t for another hour, there’s plenty of time.” Adrien all but whined as the car slowly but surely began whisking him off in the opposite direction of the tantalizing sweets. 

“It has nothing to do with time and everything to do with your diet. You know that you need to be wary of any carbohydrates that are not already part of your scheduled meals.” 

 

Day 5, 5:22pm: 

Adrien felt the sharp knife of betrayal stabbing into his back as Nathalie snatched the fragrant smelling bag that Gorilla had been holding out to her, and stalked off in the direction of his father’s office. 

He wasn’t particularly concerned if she decided to tell his father. This was hardly something he would be bothered with. As long as Adrien was safely monitored and protected at all times and not vanishing into an oblivion, getting himself murdered by street thugs, or eloping to America with a touring celebutante (His father’s three biggest fears) Gabriel was actually a fairly indulgent- if neglectful- parent. 

No, this carefully carved out diet was all on Nathalie, who, having been assigned the oversight of his well being on both a person and professional level, had approached his calorie intake with the same ruthless precision that made her such a wonderful second in command to a multibillion euro fashion empire. 

He glared at his driver. 

Adrien had managed to sneak over to the bakery when his fencing lesson had finished a few minutes early. 

He had hoped to be back to the school without anyone being the wiser, and was joyously carting his hard earned purchase out the front door, when he was met with the glaring face of his driver. He must have arrived early and panicked when Adrien wasn’t at his assigned location. 

Gorilla had confiscated the bag and shepherded him back to the car, where Adrien had tried to appear contrite and obedient. He hadn’t been trying to run away, he just wanted some food. 

However, all guilt at irritating his bodyguard vanished when the man had handed the glorious bag of pastries over to Nathalie the minute they crossed the threshold. Perhaps his bodyguard was similarly invested in keeping him on his overly rigid routine. Perhaps he was simply punishing Adrien for giving him the slip, even if it only was a few blocks. 

Adrien didn’t care. All he knew was that the heavenly aroma of dough and chocolate and spices was disappearing on the wind, and he once again would be left clinging to just the memory of a slice of perfectly  prepared quiche. 

This meant war. 

 

Day 10 6:49pm: 

Adrien was getting desperate. Every attempt that he had made to get his hands on the delectable treats had amounted to complete failure. Usually he had a fairly high success rate of sneaking off from his various guardians but in this instance he was thwarted at every turn.

The bakery had limited hours of open operation so his easiest escape route- aka his bedroom windows- wasn’t going to be useful, as he was rarely left to his own devices until after 8:00. The lack of convenient diversion in the form of an akuma also meant that his escape attempts were much more visible. 

It probably didn’t help that he had a very clear target, making him easy to intercept. 

It was the same problem that he had had for the better part of a year when he was still desperately trying to get his way into public school. 

To add insult to injury, the one day he had been out of class this week for work Marinette had brought in a selection of pastries donated by her father. 

Plagg had laughed hysterically when Nino had texted him about it, reminding Adrien that being the incarnation of Bad Luck has its drawbacks. His amusement had died when Nino had waxed poetically about the particularly exceptional cheese buns that had been included in the selection. 

The small kwami had immediately dropped all traces of amusement and begun working on a new plan of attack with his chosen. He was also now giving twice daily lectures on how Marinette seemed like such a lovely girl and how Adrien really should work on cultivating that friendship. 

“This should not be so difficult.” Plagg huffed from his position perched on top of Adrien’s shoulders. “I haven’t had properly prepared cheese buns in decades, and that Devil woman has deprived me of one of life’s only true pleasures.” 

“And you call me melodramatic,” Adrien smirked, spinning lightly in his desk chair as he tried to think of a better way to achieve their goal. 

“There is no such thing as overreacting when it comes to well-crafted cheese,” Plagg said neatly, scampering around in a tight circle as he was inclined to do when he got nervous or agitated. 

“If you say so,” Adrien replied affectionately. It was rather endearing to see his little guardian in such high dudgeon over something. And it was nice to have a dedicated ally in the quest. 

“I still think our best option is to convince little miss stammers-a-lot to just start bring you a few portions when you come into class,” Plagg stated, lying down momentarily and then immediately hopping up to circle again, still not satisfied with his position. 

“I told you already Plagg, Marinette and I aren’t close enough for me to be asking favors. I don’t think she would want to go out of her way to bring me food.”

“Well you know the expression- a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Plagg said with a sly grin. Then his expression soured as he muttered “for as clever as she is most of the time you would think she would have tried that by now.”    
“Huh?” Adrien asked confused by such an odd statement. 

Plagg opened his mouth as if to speak but then seemed to think better of it, shaking his head a little and letting out a weary sigh. 

“Never mind Adrien. It’s nothing.” 

 

Day 11 3:22 pm: 

“Sorry Alya I can’t today, I have to help my parents with a huge catering order. The pick up time got moved from 9 to 7 so it’s all hands on deck today,” Marinette said hurriedly gathering up her bags and preparing to head home for the day.  

Adrien tapped her on the shoulder, trying to tap down on his excitement. 

“Excuse me, I couldn’t help overhearing but… did you say pick up order?” 

Marinette spun around her eyes going wide as she stared at him. 

“Adrien! Um… yes I did say words, pick up words, I mean I said the words pick up. Yes. Hi.” She gave him an adorable half smile half grimace and waved. Adrien surreptitiously bit his lip to keep from laughing at her strange antics. She really was the funniest girl. 

“So your parents do pick up orders?” he asked. 

“Well yeah. They do a lot of catering and stuff, like for weddings, custom orders, things like that.” Marinette tucked a lock of hair behind her ear nervously and peered up at him through her lashes. 

“So you can just put an order in and get it at whatever time you want?” 

“Yeah…” 

Adrien grinned, giving Marinette a grateful pat on the shoulder. 

“Great thanks Marinette! You’re the best.” 

“No you’re the best. You can ask to pick me up anytime. _ I mean _ you can ask me about pick… for the bakery… pick up… food... I’m gonna go.” 

She didn’t move, instead she simply stood rooted to the spot, her face having turned an impressive shade of scarlet. 

“Okay… see you tomorrow,” Adrien said, picking up his own bags and heading to the door. 

“Yeah, t-tomorrow!” 

She really was the strangest girl, he thought as he smiled to himself. 

“Plagg,” he said softly as he slid into the backseat of the car, “I have a plan.” 

 

Day 12, 5:17am:

One thing you learn being a baker is that most of the world has no desire to be up before the sun has risen. Which is why Tom Dupain was particularly surprised when he hear the sound of a repetitive knock on the front door of the shop well before opening hours. 

He went to the front, opened the door, and stared down in shock at his visitor. 

“Good morning sir. I am sorry to intrude before business hours but I have a request if it isn’t too much trouble.” 

“Of course. What can I do for you?” 

“I need to place an order for pick up.” Chat Noir said, smiling. 

…

 

Day 67- 9:05am (Ten minutes before the revelation) 

“Papa,” Marinette shouted starting in dismay at the heavily themed black and green gift basket full of treats with Chat Noir plainly printed on the pick up slip, “Why is there a package of sweets for Chat Noir sitting on the counter?” 

Her father looked up from where he was working on glazing the eclairs. 

“It’s his usual pick up order sweetheart.” 

“His… what?!” 

“I just made this one a little more elaborate. Thought it seemed appropriate given how he pulled you out of that akuma attack on Tuesday.” 

Marinette sulked at the memory. It had been extremely inconvenient to have Chat Noir drag her away from the scene of the attack and literally carry her into the bakery into the arms of her surprised parents. It had taken almost a good twenty minutes for her to get away from them in order to transform and get right back to the fight he had ‘rescued’ her from in the first place.

“Papa you know you don’t have to spoil him just because he is a superhero,” Marinette said trying to sound rational, “he’s got a big enough ego as it is,” she added under her breath. 

“I don’t think it’s unreasonable to go above and beyond for those kids,” her father chided gently, “after all it’s not like they are getting paid to fend off these monsters. It’s good to show appreciation where we can. Besides he’s one of our best customers.” 

“Wait what?” 

He father laughed at her confused expression.

“I swear chérie, you would lose your head if it wasn’t attached. We were literally talking about this at dinner last night.” 

“You mean the eccentric customer who has been dropping off the envelop with 500 euros each month was Chat Noir?!? But… How? When did this even start?” 

But her father wasn’t listening to her anymore as he carried the finished tray of pastries out to the shop to be added to the display case.

Marinette stared at the gift basket and desperately tried to remember anything her parents had said about their strange client. Money left in an envelop dropped into the mail slot- boxes left outside the side entrance each Friday night, well after closing hours. The occasional elegantly written notes with requests for specific sweets  and pastries that somehow always seemed to get instantly incorporated into her parents weekly rotations despite her never having known them to to take requests for anything short of mass catering. 

But of course they would make an exception for the  _ Great  _ Chat Noir. 

She was going to kill him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is where our story ends for now. I might continue it, but with a week deadline I needed to get it wrapped up! LOL. 
> 
> Anyways please read and review! I love getting feedback, it gives me motivation to keep going. 
> 
> Also feel free to check me out on tumblr for more craziness @baneismydragon


End file.
